


Oh, how the time moves slow when you’re deciding where to go

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Cute, F/M, I hope, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Katie and Travis get into couple angst.
Relationships: Travis Stoll/Katie Gardener
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Oh, how the time moves slow when you’re deciding where to go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am posting this for PJO twitters gift exchange. This is for my dear friend Yan. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps. The title is from “Northern Italy” by Margaux Beylier
> 
> Side note: I’m not entirely happy with the rushed ending so I will probably come back and edit this at some point.

“Oh Connor! What’s happening?” Piper shouted watching him rush past her.

“Travis... got to go... Katie!” 

Is all piper hears as Connor Stoll runs past her looking panicked.

Unless there’s been an attack on the camp she’s missed, Connor has no reason to panic so much.

As head counsellor, she decides to check it out and make sure everyone’s ok.

She turns in the opposite direction ofto Connor to find the one person who can tell her the situation.

Katie.

_______

After searching endlessly for at least an hour and and asking over 4 campers, Piper finally spotted Katies brown hair amongst the green background of the fields.

“Katie? Are you alright?” 

She sat down next to the daughter of Demeter. Katie was lying in the grass, flowers wilting around her.

“No.” 

She didn’t specify further. Piper knew when to push and when to let go so she sat silently. After a few minutes she uncrossed her legs and moved to lay down beside Katie.

“He ran away.” 

Piper turned her face to look at her. Katie was staring resolutely at the sky, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“From you?” She asked quietly.

“No. From his brother! Yes from me!” Katie said angrily, clenching her jaw in frustration.

Moments passed in silence.

“Sorry.”

“It’s all good Katie. You tell me what you want to, not what you think I want to hear.” Piper said smiling softly at her.

Katie shook her head. Tears started rolling down her face as she said,

“He ran away from me after I told him I loved him.”

Piper inwardly sighed.

“Oh Katie. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too” she bit her lip.

“I’m just- just so angry you know?” She said moving to stand and throwing her hands up.

Piper watched as Katie started to pace.

“I finally opened myself up to him. I had finally gotten over my fears that he didn’t love me as much as I did him and now.. now this? I just.. don’t know what to do.” She dropped her face into her hands and started to cry.

Piper got up and placed a gentle hand on Katie’s back.

Katie turned started sobbing into her neck as piper drew her into a hug.

She rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I don’t know what I expected to be honest. He isn’t the type to like romantic declarations or show his feelings anyway.” She muttered.

“Isn’t he?” Piper queried looking out at the rolling meadow over the top of Katies head.

Katie stilled in her arms. 

“Well… no, I don’t believe so. But it turns out I don’t know him as well as I thought I did so maybe I’m wrong and its just me.” She turned away and crossed her arms.

Piper let her stand there for a few seconds before tugging on her hand to draw to her down into sitting again.

“Do you want my honest opinion?” She asked

“No. Yes. UGH I don’t know!” 

Katie rubbed her arms leaving goosebumps in her wake.

“Yes.”

“I think he does love you.” Katie turned to look at Piper, hope clear in her eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I just don’t think he knows how to express it in words or respond to it in words either.”

Katie looked confused.

“Well think about it this way. Travis is a Hermes kid right?”

Katie nodded slowly.

“And how long was it till he was claimed? How many campers does he share a sleeping space with who don’t know their godly parent?”

Katie still look confused but she answered, “It was a while.. and he knows a lot of campers, although less than before Percys promises.”

“Exactly. Travis and Connor both don’t know love that is expressed and constant. They don’t know how to express it in words because they never properly received that in their childhood. As all year campers they probably feel deserted. They love their friends and life here no doubt, but do they know how to show it obviously?”

Eyes glistening with tears Katie shook her head subtly.

“Put yourself in his shoes. He’s used to people leaving his life even if it wasn’t intentionally. He’s used to losing people he cares about. And now you’re saying that you care for him more than casually. You’re essentially saying that you can see yourself in his life.”

She paused.

“I believe that Travis does love you. He’s just scared to tell you so. I believe he just shows it in other ways.”

Katie bit her lip and said, “I think so.”

“He always saves me a warm muffin if I miss breakfast tending to my siblings, He brought me ambrosia and looked after me when I refused to visit the infirmary and tell them I’m sick, He-“ she cut off and looked dat Piper in shock.

“He really does love me!”

She started to smile, happiness filling her face and making it beam.

Piper watched, happy that her friend was laughing again.

“Come on Piper! I have to go find Travis!” She grabbed Pipers hand and laughing tugged her along towards the cabins.

——————

“Hey Travis?”

Connor walked closer to his older brother. His steps were quiet, hardly making a sound on the wood beneath his feet.

Travis was standing on the mini balcony of their treehouse, staring silently into the afternoon horizon. 

he didn’t respond to his name so Connor decided that standing next to him silently was the way to go.

“I messed up.” was all Travis said, without moving his gaze at all from the yellow light.

Connor let him stew for a moment longer before speaking. 

“What did you do?” He asked softly not wishing to upset his brother further.

“Katie told me she loved me.” He finally turned away from the balcony ledge and towards Connor.

Connor blinked. 

“And you messed up how ?”

Travis wouldnt look at him.

“I ran away.”

He startled.

“You WHAT?”

“I ran away.” He muttered

“Now why would you do that?”

Connor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His older brother? Running form his girlfriend? That was not like Travis.

“Because I was scared.”

Travis turned to look at him finally. 

“I know it was wrong and I regretted immediately but I can’t go back and change it now can I?”

“No, you can’t. But you can work to fix it and give Katie an explanation.” He remarked slowly.

He wanted to ask why Travis had run away but he had a feeling he already knew. No point asking if he knew it already and it would cause his brother pain to bring up.

Travis stared at the wood floor of their “tree house” before firmly nodding. He got up and started walking towards the ladder.

Connor followed behind him, ready to make sure that this was all solved. He wasn’t about to let his brother ruin something that made him so happy.

————————

“Travis!”

“Katie!”

They rushed towards each other from opposite directions.

Connor and Piper waked slowly behind them, not wishing to interrupt the reunion.

“I’m sorry”

“I understand”

They both said at the same time, upon reaching each other.

Katie blushed as Travis stopped and stared at her in amazement at her words.

“I love you too.” He slowly replied

Connor and Piper smiled at each other at the back as Katie beamed and threw herself into Travis’s arms.

As a child of Aphrodite Piper was happy to see their love being enforced even stronger than before. That didn’t mean she would intrude on their make out session so she gestured to Connor and they walked away.

Time for her to find her boyfriend and remind him of how much she loved him.


End file.
